


All About Raven's Legs

by Baz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: Raven agrees to star in a perfume commercial where she does a sexy burlesque dance.The commercial becomes a huge hit and Raven becomes a massive sex symbol!But weeks pass, and all people talk about are her legs.It really starts to bother Raven, and she can't stand the fame any more.Will her 15 minutes of fame end soon?





	1. Chapter 1

ALL ABOUT RAVEN’S LEGS

The Titans were at their favourite pizza restaurant. They were in the middle of their meal, until they heard a familiar voice:

“Hello Titans!”

They looked over and saw an old friend of theirs.

“Hello Tricia!”

It was commercial director Tricia Donohue and her producer/lover Janice. They had worked with the Titans in a series of commercials, which really helped their failing careers.

AUTHOR’S NOTE: See “Endorsed By Teen Titans” and “Blackfire: Superstar”.

“Long time no see,” Tricia told the Titans.

“Too long,” said Raven.

“So, how have you ladies been?” Robin asked the couple.

“We’re married,” replied Tricia with a smile.

The Titans exclaimed their joy.

“Congrats,” said Cyborg.

“Thank you,” said Janice.

“Hey, you didn’t invite us to the wedding,” said an annoyed Beast Boy.

“We got married at a reception last week,” explained Tricia. “Just us and the priest.”

“But when we have the wedding party, you’re invited,” said Janice.

“YES!” cried the Titans.

“What commercial are you doing now?” asked Starfire.

“It’s a perfume ad for Mystique fragrance,” said Tricia. “I want to have a burlesque dancer put on the perfume, she does a sexy dance, and then she goes over to Barrett Staggs in the audience and kisses him. We’re going to audition dancers soon.”

Raven was in deep thought.

“Tricia……..could I do it?”

“Raven, you would need to learn how to dance,” explained Tricia. 

“I can do it,” said Raven. 

“You’d need to spend weeks with a choreographer,” explained Janice. 

“I can work with one,” said Raven. 

“She’s Ally Young, a real hardass,” said Tricia. 

“I can do it,” laughed Raven. 

“But what about fighting crime?” Tricia asked her.

“Well, if Raven wants to do this, we can fight crime without her,” said Robin. 

“Plus, she’s curvy enough,” Janice told Tricia. 

“Thanks,” replied Raven.

“Well, okay, Raven, you’re hired,” said Tricia. 

Raven smiled.

“Meet me at my office at 8 O’Clock tomorrow,” said Tricia as she handed Raven her card with the address on it.

“We have to go,” said Janice. “Goodbye Titans. See you tomorrow, Raven.”

“Bye,” said the Titans as Tricia and Janice walked away.

“Raven, why do you wanna do this commercial so badly?” Robin asked her.

“Because we might not see Tricia and Janice again,” explained Raven. “Plus, that Barrett Staggs………….HOT.”

Beast Boy looked a little jealous.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Raven went to Tricia’s office and met with her, Janice and Ally. 

They told Raven that she would have to practice for hours for the whole week.

Raven accepted and she and Ally went to the dance room to train.

Ally taught Raven to dance in a sexy burlesque way, and Raven was getting the moves down. She and Ally got along well. There was no bad attitude. Anytime Raven made a mistake, she would say to Ally “I wanna do that again!” which really boosted the choreographer's confidence up. 

“Huh! Most dancers I work with go ‘Oh can we take a break?’, ‘My feet hurt’, ‘I don’t wanna do this today’,” said Ally.

“Do you know their names? I could pay them a visit,” said Raven.

After hours of rehearsal, Raven still wanted to rehearse even more. 

“I wanna do some more,” said the demoness.

“No, we’ll continue tomorrow,” said Ally as she and Raven left for that evening. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A week later, and it was time for filming the commercial. It was going to be shot in a real life nightclub. Raven would be on stage, doing her sexy dance and then she runs into the audience and seduces Barrett. 

Before filming began, Raven wanted to talk to Barrett.

“Hello, Barry,” she purred at the male model. 

“Oh hi, Raven,” replied Barrett.

“Still turned on from the last commercial we did?” asked Raven. “The one where I was naked on the chair, wearing nothing but lipstick.”

“Yes, it was very sexy,” said Barrett.

“Well, after this commercial, you will never need Viagra ever again,” Raven purred. 

“Raven, you’re needed on set,” an assistant told her.

“I gotta go, handsome,” Raven told Barrett. “Wish me luck.”

As Raven walked away, Barrett pulled his collar. He was getting really hot.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Titans were off camera and were going to watch Raven’s dance on the monitor. Tricia and her crew were ready to roll.

“And cue the music and ACTION!”

Raven was on stage wearing a business suit, which was a jacket and trousers, and a hat. She began to move sexilly, and then she tore off the legs of the trousers to reveal her magnificent curvy thighs, and then she removed her jacket to reveal her sexy shoulders.

The other Titans cheered and Beast Boy got the horn.

Raven got on a chair and she began to kick her leg into the air. 

Barrett was in the audience and was getting turned on.

“CUT! That was great, Raven!” said Tricia. 

Next they were going to film the moment where Raven runs over to Barrett and seduces him.

“ACTION!”

Raven leapt from the stage and ran over to Barrett, who was wearing a jacket, but no shirt. Raven touched all over his bare chest and then she kissed him.

Everyone cheered, but Beast Boy was fuming. 

Raven and Barrett kissed for a very, very, very, very long time.

“And cut!” cried Tricia. 

But they were still kissing.

“Cut,” Tricia said again. 

But they were still kissing. Tricia decided to not do anything for about 30 seconds. 

“And……...cut.”

Finally, they stopped kissing.

“Could we do another take?” asked Raven.

Everyone laughed. But Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Filming wrapped and the crew were packing up. Beast Boy was still gone, but the other Titans were talking to Tricia and Janice. Later, Raven talked to Barrett.

“Are you doing anything later?” Raven asked him.

“No,” replied Barrett.

So they decided to go on a date.

That night at Titans Tower, the other Titans were watching TV. But Beast Boy was in a huff. 

“What’s wrong, B.B.?” asked Cyborg.

“THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!” snapped Beast Boy.

“Whatever you say, Mr Crabby,” laughed Cyborg.

Beast Boy got up and stormed to his room. The other Titans worried about him.

Just then, the elevator doors opened and Raven and Barrett walked in. 

“Gonna have sex with this handsome model, don’t disturb me,” Raven told the others as she and Barrett marched to Raven’s room.

Beast Boy laid in bed as he heard Raven and Barrett doing it next door. A tear rolled from Beast Boy’s eye and he wept secretly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, the Titans heard that Raven’s commercial was on YouTube. They were about to watch it on the big TV, but they needed to wait for Raven and Barrett to wake up first. 

Raven walked out in a small blue bathrobe, and Barrett walked out wearing his jeans but no shirt. 

“Morning, Raven and Barry,” the Titans greeted them, except Beast Boy.

“Morning guys,” Raven told them as she kissed Barrett.

Beast Boy was secretly raging.

“I’ve got your commercial ready to play,” said Cyborg as he was on YouTube on the big TV.

Raven and Barrett sat on the sofa. 

“I’m so nervous,” said Raven. 

Cyborg pressed play and….

It was a commercial about insurance!

“AWWWWWWW!!!” they all cried.

“I hate it when they do that!” said Robin. 

After 10 seconds, Cyborg could skip it and finally it got to the commercial.

It opened with Raven in her dressing room putting on the perfume, then it cut to her on stage in the suit. She danced sexilly and then tore off the jacket and legs.

There were close ups of Barrett looking turned on.

There were also close ups on Raven’s legs and there was even a sexy shot of her looking over her bare shoulder, giving the camera a seductive stare.

“Damn, Raven,” said Cyborg.

Raven then leapt off stage and got on top of Barrett and kissed him. 

“Mystique Perfume,” said a sexy French accented woman.

The Titans all applauded Raven and Barrett. 

“Let’s check the comments,” said Robin.

The comments said stuff like “Oh very sexy!”, “Raven’s LEGS!” followed by a heart emoji, “Raven is curvy as AF”, “Barrett’s got nice pecs”, “Barrett must have had a huge boner, because I certainly have one!”, and “I had an erection when I woke up this morning. Thank you Raven, for the sexual relief.”

The Titans all laughed at the comments except Beast Boy.

There was a comment that caught Starfire’s eye.

“Friends, look at this one. It says ‘Raven is without doubt the most beautiful woman in the world. She is just perfect. She is beautiful, sexy, funny, sassy, just perfection. I can’t think of anyone else who is perfect like her.”

The comment received 763 likes! The commentator was called ‘Gary Log’.

“Wow,” said Raven. 

There was silence. Just then, Barrett’s phone rang. He answered it. 

“Hi Tricia. Okay, I’ll be there, see ya.”

He hung up. 

“That was Tricia, I gotta go,” said Barrett, “I’ll see you, Titans. Thanks for last night, Raven.”

“You’re welcome,” said Raven.

And then they kissed.

Beast Boy was getting more annoyed. Barrett then left.

“Mmm, it’s almost too good,” swooned Raven. 

“Are you together?” asked Cyborg. 

“No, he’s busy working, and I’m busy fighting crime,” said Raven. “It was just a one night stand, but it was the best damn one night stand ever.”

Later, Beast Boy was in his room with his tablet and a box of tissues. He was watching Raven’s commercial with his pants down, and he had pulled a tissue from the box.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Raven’s commercial had taken the world by storm. The video received 150 million views. It was the most talked about commercial on Twitter. Late night TV shows were gossiping about it. 

This commercial was a monster hit! And the perfume sold millions. It was all thanks to Tricia’s direction and Raven’s sexiness.

Everyone was talking about Raven, and her legs. 

“The legs of the year!”

“Legs of a goddess!”

“The best sculpted body ever!”

Raven was enjoying all the praise.

She was even interviewed on both “Good Morning Gotham” and “Good Morning Metropolis” to talk about the sexy commercial.

After a couple weeks, Raven got kind of sick of people talking about her legs.

That was all she ever heard. When she turned on the TV, or the radio, it was about how sexy the commercial was and how Raven’s legs were.

“Yeah, it was fun at first, but, couldn’t everyone talk about someone else?” she thought.

Another week went past, and people STILL talked about Raven’s legs.

The demoness was fed up. She couldn’t watch TV or read what was happening in the news, because all she saw was “Get sexy thighs like Raven”, “Get a curvy figure like sexy Raven”, “How does Raven stay sexy”.....

Raven was actually getting sick of being called “Sexy”.

And she was sick about people talking about her legs.

“Don’t worry, your fifteen hours of fame will end soon,” Starfire told her. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


But it wouldn’t.

Weeks went past and people STILL talked about the commercial!

Raven was depressed.

She was invited to go on late night talk shows where people talked endlessly about her commercial. But she turned them down.

One night, she was watching TV and was disgusted when her commercial came on. She flipped channel after channel and saw a discussion show involving comedians.

They were talking about the commercial.

“Fuck,” sighed Raven.

“So one question about Raven,” said one of the comedians. “Does Raven wear pants?”

“She doesn’t need to,” replied another comedian, which caused the audience to laugh.

Suddenly, Raven got a great idea.

An idea that would stop people from talking about her legs!

She was going to wear pants!

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Raven stunned the Titans with a brand new look.

She was wearing leather pants.

“Whoa!” exclaimed the other Titans.

“Now everyone can stop talking about my legs,” said Raven.

The Titans went out to fight crime and sure enough, Raven’s leather pants were all over the media.

Unfortunately, that didn’t stop everyone from calling Raven “sexy”.

“Raven’s sexy leather ass.”

“Raven kills in leather.”

“As if Raven didn’t give the horn already.”

Its seems that there no end to Raven’s sex appeal.

She laid in her room depressed. Until she got a Tweet on her phone. It was from Bumblebee.

“Hey bitch, the leather pants are my thing!”

Raven laughed and decided to give her a call.

“I’m sick of it,” she told Bumblebee.

“Why did you do that sexy commercial in the first place?” asked Bumblebee.

“Because i was worried I’d never see Tricia and Janice again, plus I wanted to screw Barrett Staggs,” answered Raven.

“How was he?” asked Bumblebee.

“Fucking epic,” replied Raven. “But, I am sick of the whole sex symbol status. I want it to end. I know, I’ll take a crap in public, that’ll end this.”

“Yes, but people will make fun of you for that,” said Bumblebee. “You just gotta get rid of the sexiness. Wear the ugliest clothes ever.”

Raven nodded.

“You’re right.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Raven stunned the Titans with her brand new look. 

She was dressed in a massive grey hoodie and very baggy pants. She also wore no makeup.

“Hey, Raven,” laughed Beast Boy. “Billie Eilish called. She wants her outfit back.”

_It’s working already_ , thought Raven with joy.

So the Titans went out to fight crime and Raven’s new look caused an uproar.

“What was she thinking?”

“This is a disgrace.”

“Can you say UGLY?”

“One word to describe Raven: Ew.”

Raven’s sex symbol status was wearing thin. And she was liking it.

Her 15 minutes of fame were coming to an end.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A week passed and no-one talked about her sexy commercial, or her leather pants.

Raven was old news, and she liked it that way.

One morning, the Titans got a surprise when they turned on the TV and watched the news.

“Model Barrett Staggs is engaged. The handsome stud met his true love Martina Eldeson on the set of Tricia Donohue’s new commercial. The commercial is hot and so are they.”

“Congrats Barry,” said Cyborg as he raised his cup of coffee.

Raven noticed that Beast Boy was really happy. She sat beside him.

“I take it you’re happy that Barry is out of the picture.”

“What do you mean?” asked Beast Boy.

“Dude, I can read minds, I knew you were upset when I was going out with him,” scoffed Raven.

Beast Boy froze. 

“Yes, I know you are Gary Log,” said Raven. “C’mon, ‘Gary Log’ is a play on ‘Garfield Logan’. It’s not hard.”

Beast Boy felt embarrassed. 

“You wanna go out to a movie or something?” asked Raven.

Beast Boy yelped.

“Erm, sure.”

Raven looked at him seductively. 

“And then tonight, I could reenact my burlesque dance for you.”

Beast Boy gulped. He liked the sound of that.

“Awe…….awesome…..”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A week later, the Titans were invited to Tricia and Janice’s wedding party. Lots of guests were there and there was plenty of food, drinks, dancing and banter to be had. 

The Titans were surprised to meet Titans East there.

“Hey, what are you guys doing here?” asked Robin.

“Didn’t you hear? Tricia is going to direct us in some commercials,” replied Bumblebee.

Raven looked at Tricia.

“Trish, are you cheating on us?”

Tricia and Janice laughed.

“Yes,” Janice said sternly. “No, I’m actually friends with Bumblebee on Twitter and she wanted to be in a commercial, where she’s topless.”

“Topless?” Raven asked Bumblebee.

“Yes, it’s a soothing gel commercial,” explained Bumblebee. “I’m lying topless on a bed, and a handsome man comes over and rubs the gel onto my back.”

“And Cyborg, we were wondering if you can play the handsome guy,” Tricia told Cy.

The robot looked at Bumblebee who gave him a wink.

“Sure,” said Cy. 

“Careful, you’ll go through the same shit that I went through,” Raven warned them.

“I’ll just wear those ugly clothes like you did,” said Bumblebee. “That really worked.”

“We’re also trying to cast lots of beautiful girls to play mermaids in my commercial,” said Aqualad. 

“What about Mas y Manos?” asked Starfire.

“They’re in an energy drink commercial,” said Tricia.

They all laughed.

Then they all partied the night away. It was truly a great night. 

  
  
  


THE END

  
  



End file.
